User blog:Slashingstrike/Fai Zen - Phase Assasin
Fai Zen, the Phase Assassin is a champion concept for League of Legends. Abilities ) true damage Max 70 vs minions and monsters }} Fai Zen releases a powerful piercing bolt that does TRUE DAMAGE to enemies in a line slowing them by 40% for 1.5 seconds. Double Damage against minions and monsters. |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 | 120 / 180 / 240 / 300 / 360 }} |cooldown = 8 |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Takedown on enemy Champions refreshes Phase Strike cooldown and will restore 80 Fai Zen creates a phase state of himself and will dash to reappear behind his target's location. If the target is enemy he will deal deals and after 1 second the target will receive percent of his as . Can be activated 2nd time for free to return to original location in the next 3 seconds or if the ability is refreshed can be casted on new target creating new phase state. Max damage vs minions and monsters based on their missing health is 400 |leveling = 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 / 20% |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Fai Zen deals based on target and will apply on hit effects. Basic attacks reduces the Phase Strike cooldown by 1 second Max damage vs minions and monsters based on their max health is 400 |leveling = 30 / 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 |cooldown = 5 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} as True Damage For 10 seconds Fai Zen enters in a hyper state, gaining 50% bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision while moving. His basic abilities's cooldowns are reduced and his basic abilities will deal additional and 50% of this bonus on Basic Attacks |leveling= to |Attacks 15 / 20 / 25% }} Cooldown Reduction 20 / 30 / 40% |cooldown = 100 |costtype = mana }} Idea Fai Zen is assassin who's abilities primary scale with target's health and less with attack damage. Because of that he can build defense and still able to deal decent damage, therefor he can be played as a fighter who builds both defense and offense. He does good ganks and is a good jungler as well His primary objective is to finish off enemies who are low on percent health. short Lore Fai Zen used to be a great Ionian warrior who have fallen into the realm of the Void. With years he strived to find path to his home world, he survived, killed, run and hide. The void changed him into another "higher" being giving him advanced powers he never imagined but also changed his outlooks. Once he was able to returned to Ionia he found his home village ruined. Now he seeks vengeance upon these who are responsible for such monstrous deeds, not only because he is filled with anger and sadness, but because he knew that when that happened he wasn't there to defend whats dear to him Strategy Void Cannon can be used to farm lane minions, his Voidblade and Phase strike can be used in a duel and farm high health jungle monsters and the combination of Phase Shift and Phase Strike can primary be used for assassination and heavy harassment. In team-fight Hyper Shift will increase his mobility allowing him to move through units, either to escape and get closed to enemy targets for assassination. He should not be primary initiator, because he has no defense abilities. He has to wait for much tankier champions in his team to enter in a fight while Fai Zen is the follow up. Category:Custom champions